


Makeup

by Thewriter680



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Bonding, Makeup, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewriter680/pseuds/Thewriter680
Summary: A little domestic, mother-daughter moment with Kory and RachelTakes place after {Season Two; Episode Three}
Relationships: Koriand'r & Raven (DCU)
Kudos: 7





	Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> ~Please like and comment if you enjoy the story-~

She wasn’t expecting to come back, but with the emotional call from Rachel and the clear need for parental guidance, Kory took hold of one of the many spare rooms in the tower. She picked one that was on the other side of the tower, so that she could have some peace and quiet. 

Even with the stress and emotions going on, it felt nice to have a place to call her own. And for her to put her things in one area. She was tired of logging around her bags and found it fairly easy to put all her belongings away. 

Especially her makeup

Kory was glad to discover that Earth and Tamaran share a love for makeup. While the makeup looks on Earth were tame compared to the looks back home, she still liked to honor her home planet by recreating them. Even if she got double takes from humans. She found it as a compliment rather than judgement. 

And she found that there was something close to an obsession with makeup on Earth. There were thousands upon thousands of videos she can find on her phone of people putting makeup on. Kory enjoyed watching them for ideas. She would put her phone on and get ready for the day. 

Typically, someone would wander in. Gar would sit on the edge of her bed and talk to her. Or sometimes she could see from the corner of her eye Rose standing in the hallway. Kory could tell the girl didn’t seem to want to come in and was content watching her from afar. Jason even came in and huffed at what she was doing. Though it was usually Rachel who would wander in and sneak into the covers of her bed and fall asleep. 

She was having issues with a particular look one morning and glanced over to see the young girl in her bed. “Rachel?”

It was a moment before a small ‘hmmm?’ buzzed under her covers.

“I need your help.”

Another few moments passed before Rachel pulled the cover from over her head to reveal her half awake face and her birds nest of a hair style. “With?” 

“I need you to come here. I need to try this look and it isn’t working for me. Come here.” 

Rachel stretched her legs and arms out, before she slipped out of the bed and over to Kory’s vanity. She pulled over a chair and sat beside her. She rubbed her eyes, yawning a bit. She looked over at Kory’s set up, grabbing her comb to brush her hair back. 

“Here. Wipe your face.” Kory handed her a face wipe, replaying the video. Rachel did as she was told, focusing on any remaining eye liner she had on the day before. She threw the wipe away, sitting there in sleepy slience. 

Kory turned to her as she paused the video, her hand on the girls chin to pull her closer. “On my planet, we only have a few make up choices and it cost a lot of currency. I was delighted to learn that, on Earth, there is so much of it and it is very cheap.” 

Rachel looked down at the abundance of products she had, a lot that were luxury brands. “Considering what you have, and the price some of those items are, I am assuming it’s very expensive on your planet.” She felt Kory squeeze her chin to focus back to look at her.

Kory focused on her task at hand, replaying the video a few times before she switched to the other eye. “Did Melissa ever do your make up?” She pulled back to see what she had done so far, choosing another color.

“No. She hated the eye liner I wore. I taught myself that. If you couldn’t tell....” She laughed shortly before sadness took over. Rachel shook her head, looking down at herself. “She could barley touch me long enough to do that. She was.... very afraid of me. Always had been.”

Kory looked at her a moment before she went back to work. “She loved you.”

“I know she did. But you can still fear and love someone. Especially when I got mad. I remember when I was 5, I really wanted a candy and she wouldn’t let me have it. I got so mad I made all the stuffed animals in the toy section explode. We never went back. In fact, I never really went to any store with her until I was older.” She felt her eyes become heavier with the products Kory was putting on. “But.... she did what she could.” She finished, pushing her lips out. “I know I am not the easiest to love, but she did. It’s my fault what happened to her.”

Kory looked over as the lights started to flicker, turning back to the girl. “You aren’t hard to love. In fact, it is very easy to fall in love with you. And no, it wasn’t. Not at all.” She brought Rachel back to attention as she squeezed her chin. “What happened to your mother wasn’t your fault. You should not feel guilty for what others did. They wanted to get to you because of your father. You can’t blame yourself for the actions of others.” She said softly but sternly. “Melissa’s death was not your fault. OK?”

Rachel looked back into Kory’s eyes, nodding as the words washed over her. The lights returned to normal. 

Kory pulled back, turning on the video. “Now, to cut the crease as the woman says.”


End file.
